ostleafandomcom_nl-20200213-history
Anghirrovis
|-|Stralend= |-|Gestrookt= |-|Omber= Anghirrovissen zijn vissen die in het Elegemabos leven. Ze waren onderdeel van de Openingsdaguitgave. Beschrijvingen Ei Dit kleine, vochtige ei ruikt naar rivierwater. Engels This small, damp egg smells of river water. Uitkomeling Een klein en nogal eenvoudig visje is uit het ei gekomen. Het zwemt de hele dag lui rond in water en eet constant terwijl het doorgroeit. Engels A small and very plain fish has hatched from the egg. It lazily swims about in water all day and constantly eats as it continues to grow. Volgroeide uitkomeling - Stralend De vis is nu veel groter en heeft interessantere kleuren en patronen. Hij is veel vriendelijker geworden en brengt graag tijd door met andere wezens. Hij geeft een gezonde gloed af en je brengt je tijd graag met de uitkomeling door tijdens het voeren. Engels The fish has grown much larger now, sporting much more interesting colors and patterns now. It has grown much more affectionate and loves to spend time around other creatures. It radiates with a healthy glow and you enjoy your time around the hatchling as you feed it. Volgroeide uitkomeling - Gestrookt De vis is nu veel groter en heeft een interessanter patroon. Hij ziet er nog steeds wat gewoontjes uit en lijkt geen speciale magische krachten te hebben. Engels The fish has grown much larger now, sporting a much more interesting pattern now. It still looks rather plain and seems to not have any magical powers. Volgroeide uitkomeling - Omber De vis is nu veel groter en heeft een interessantere kleur. Hij lijkt zicht wat afzijdig te houden en brengt zijn tijd graag alleen door. Ondanks zijn koude voorkomen kun je het niet laten van de vis te houden en je vindt de uitkomeling bijna charmant. Engels The fish has grown much larger now, sporting a much more interesting color now. It seems quite aloof now and likes spending its time alone. Despite its cold demeanor you can't help but continue to love it and find the hatchling almost charming. Volwassene - Stralend Anghirrovissen zijn simpele wezens met weinig behoeftes. Omdat ze veelvoorkomend en heel makkelijk te verzorgen zijn, zijn Anghirros vaak een eerste huisdier voor jonge Ostleaanse kinderen. Ook al zijn ze klein, Anghirros hebben een gezonde eetlust en voeden zich voornamelijk en bijna continu met algen. Deze vissen zijn klein en niet bepaald de meest prachtige in uiterlijk, maar sommige verzamelaars in Ostlea zien in deze vissen een bepaalde schoonheid en verzamelen en fokken de Anghirros. Men gelooft dat atmosferische mana zorgt voor de drie zeer verschillende en unieke vormen van de Anghirros. Stralende Anghirros zijn de rustigste en vriendelijkste van de drie soorten. Deze vissen hebben het vermogen om zwakke lichtspreuken tot stand te doen komen, zelfs al lijken ze er niet veel nut voor te hebben in hun dagelijks leven. Stralende Anghirros houden er van om hun tijd met hun eigenaar of andere vissen door te brengen en zijn 's ochtends zeer actief. Engels Anghirro fish are simple creatures with very basic needs. Since they common and are very easy to take care of, Anghirros are often a first pet for young children in Ostlea. Though small, Anghirros have huge appetites and feed mainly on algae almost continuously all day. Though these fish are small and not the most stunning in appearance, some collectors across Ostlea find a certain beauty to them and will passionately collect and breed Anghirros. It is believed that it is atmospheric mana that causes the Anghirros to have three very different and unique morphs. Radiant Anghirros are the calmest and kindest of the three varieties. These fish have the ability to cast weak light spells, however they seem not to have much use in its daily life. Radiant Anghirros love to spend their time around their owners or with other fish and are very active in the morning. Volwassene - Gestrookt Anghirrovissen zijn simpele wezens met weinig behoeftes. Omdat ze veelvoorkomend en heel makkelijk te verzorgen zijn, zijn Anghirros vaak een eerste huisdier voor jonge Ostleaanse kinderen. Ook al zijn ze klein, Anghirros hebben een gezonde eetlust en voeden zich voornamelijk en bijna continu met algen. Deze vissen zijn klein en niet bepaald de meest prachtige in uiterlijk, maar sommige verzamelaars in Ostlea zien in deze vissen een bepaalde schoonheid en verzamelen en fokken de Anghirros. Men gelooft dat atmosferische mana zorgt voor de drie zeer verschillende en unieke vormen van de Anghirros. Gestrookte Anghirro hebben fluctuerende persoonlijkheden en zijn het lastigst te voorspellen van de drie soorten. Gestrookten kunnen helemaal geen magie gebruiken, maar ze kunnen veel sneller zwemmen dan de Stralende en Omberanghirros. Ze zijn 's middags het actiefst en hebben geen voorkeur voor alleen zijn of in gezelschap. Engels Anghirro fish are simple creatures with very basic needs. Since they common and are very easy to take care of, Anghirros are often a first pet for young children in Ostlea. Though small, Anghirros have huge appetites and feed mainly on algae almost continuously all day. Though these fish are small and not the most stunning in appearance, some collectors across Ostlea find a certain beauty to them and will passionately collect and breed Anghirros. It is believed that it is atmospheric mana that causes the Anghirros to have three very different and unique morphs. Striatos Anghirros have fluctuating personalities and are the most difficult to predict of the three varieties. Striatos cannot use any magic at all, but they can swim much faster than the Radiant and Umbral Anghirros. They are most active in the afternoon and have no preference when it comes to being with company or alone. Volwassene - Omber Anghirrovissen zijn simpele wezens met weinig behoeftes. Omdat ze veelvoorkomend en heel makkelijk te verzorgen zijn, zijn Anghirros vaak een eerste huisdier voor jonge Ostleaanse kinderen. Ook al zijn ze klein, Anghirros hebben een gezonde eetlust en voeden zich voornamelijk en bijna continu met algen. Deze vissen zijn klein en niet bepaald de meest prachtige in uiterlijk, maar sommige verzamelaars in Ostlea zien in deze vissen een bepaalde schoonheid en verzamelen en fokken de Anghirros. Men gelooft dat atmosferische mana zorgt voor de drie zeer verschillende en unieke vormen van de Anghirros. Omberanghirro zijn de meest temperamentvolle en afstandelijke van de drie soorten. Deze vissen kunnen aardig sterke (voor hun grootte) duisterspreuken tot stand doen komen en ze gebruiken deze om anderen te manipuleren om voor hen te zorgen. Omberanghirros brengen hun tijd het liefst alleen door en zijn 's nachts het actiefst. Engels Anghirro fish are simple creatures with very basic needs. Since they common and are very easy to take care of, Anghirros are often a first pet for young children in Ostlea. Though small, Anghirros have huge appetites and feed mainly on algae almost continuously all day. Though these fish are small and not the most stunning in appearance, some collectors across Ostlea find a certain beauty to them and will passionately collect and breed Anghirros. It is believed that it is atmospheric mana that causes the Anghirros to have three very different and unique morphs. Umbral Anghirros are the most tempermental and distant of the three varieties. These fish can cast fairly strong dark spells for their size, and they are known to use this magic to manipulate others into caring for them. Umbral Anghirros love to spend their time alone and they are found to be most active during dusk. Sprites Eieren Artiesten * Concept: Amphyrre * Sprites: Amphyrre * Beschrijvingen: Amphyrre * Logboekschetsen: Mochiccino Links * Anghirrovis wezenslogboek * Anghirro Fish fanclub en:Anghirro Fish Categorie:Wezens Categorie:Openingsdag Categorie:Amphyrre Categorie:Veelvoorkomend Categorie:Kleine eiergroep Categorie:Elegemabos Categorie:Licht Categorie:Onmagisch Categorie:Duister